


Primordial's Mistake

by BigMacTackle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, F/M, Loneliness, Major Rewrite of Legend of Korra, Slow Burn, Tragedy, percy jackson crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMacTackle/pseuds/BigMacTackle
Summary: Perseus Jackson was trapped on the other side, trapped by Tartarus to be tortured for eternity. They made a mistake however, thinking he couldn't survive a second dip in the river. He came back out with revenge as his reason to live. Slaughtering all who crossed him, his family gone along with all he has known.
Relationships: Secret!
Kudos: 12





	1. Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction to post, I have a few already written to an extent! Tell me how it is, I'll take all constructive criticism and try to make the story better. Ideas are welcome. Though this will not just be a copy paste of Legend of Korra with Percy Jackson in the mix. He's making some big changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have to put this somewhere! I do not own the Legend of Korra or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to the respective authors and owners. The story idea is my idea though!

The seals of his prison broke as the last Olympian faded to the void. His body roiling, causing the ocean to stir as he finally rose from his imprisonment. Travelling up he broke through the surface, his bodily composition and power leaking into his surrounding for miles to come. The once calm ocean jostling and clashing as his turbulent winds came to full fruition. 

Moving forward he was stopped by the god which he thought was dead, a glowing trident in his hand as he stood on the water. 

“You!” Typhon raged as he swung his fist down towards his enemy. The force of the impact causing the oceans backlash to reach sky high, obstructing his view. “You imprisoned me! Made me suffer for millennia, even after the earth mother awoke and tore this world asunder. You still lived, keeping me trapped!” His hatred reverberating throughout his body as the clouds around him discharged lightning. Knowing that the god alone could not stand before his might.

Trudging along he was stopped as water pressed down on his legs which were under water, the pressure becoming painful even as his eyes searched for the culprit. “Why do you fight? When you know that you can not beat me?” The father of all monsters asked, genuine confusion overlapping his anger.

“I am not my father.” The god, or at least what Typhon presumed was a god rose to him upon a spout of water, his voice clearing the expanse easily even though he only spoke in a quiet voice. “My father is no longer here, in this world. I know though, that of which I must do. The people here have simple lives with simple families. Their world thrust back into when only tribes and clans dominated the world, all previous history erased. And it has been that way for millennia. Innocents will not die, just because a relic from the past has decided to become relevant again!” The god not god spoke again. Authority to his voice as he took control of the clouds, lightning clashing down around them as Typhon got his first true look at the being before him. Upon this realization Typhon shook, not unlike a dog shaking out its wet coat. His stormy body rolling and changing.

“Yes, I know who you are now.” Typhon started, “The one trapped in the pit, tortured even as the world above faded away. I have heard whispers of the great Perseus Jackson, a man… or rather a cursed entity. But you know what is good for you?” Typhon questioned to the abomination before him.

“What would that be?” Perseus questioned even as his eyes focused upon the obvious movements within the monster’s clouds, his own clouds speeding up the sky’s process to create electricity. A massive amount of energy forming as he raised his right arm at an angle, before with the energy becoming what he believed was enough. He swung his arm down in a slicing motion, the biggest lightning bolt the world has ever witnessed followed suit. The booming of thunder reverberating for miles to hear and feel as Typhon swung his fist forward, the bolt slicing through his body at the same time his fist hit its target.

Both monster and abomination were flung away from the impacts. A light show exploding through the sky, the monster falling. Grievously wounded as the abomination flew…  
\----

“But we cannot be stopped, our numbers gr-,” Amon spoke to the people of Republic City from within the pro-bending stadium. His speech coming smooth and powerful to the non-benders of the society.

Before the ceiling was torn apart. An object flying down before landing on the platform. The object not slowed down in the slightest as it crumpled the platform before shooting further down into the foundation and further beyond. The building shook as its stabilizers were put under immense strain, some cracking while others broke altogether. The building started to shift, the already scared crowd running towards the exits as the Equalists, metal-benders and Fir Ferrets were thrown around the stadium. Amon and the other men on the platform having fallen into the water. All of them struggling to escape as the building tipped dangerously above them.

Something shot back up from within the water, too fast for the eye to see before landing along the perimeter of the seats. An angry scowl across the man’s face as he looked from whence he came, stepping forward onto the open-air water rose to meet him. Stepping fully onto the waterspout he raised himself to look out from his entrance. Ignoring the people around him as he raised both his arms toward the sea. Typhon lumbering closer to where he landed, quite possibly following his scent.

The sea started to raise with him as he claimed control of the sky, clouds of condensation forming above him as the scene that he left changed drastically. 

In the arena, Lin Beifong and Tenzin were awoken with the crash landing, of the now identified male. Along with the incapacitation of unlucky citizens, police, and equalists. The only one managing to stay out of harm’s way completely being Amon. Having used water bending after being sent crashing into the water to stay safe. The Fire Ferrets having escaped their bindings just moments before the man’s landing. And as the remaining police either helped evacuate citizens or capture any equalists that were knocked out, Lin flung herself up through the hole the man came and went from.

She noticed he had not moved far from where he exited and so she approached, realizing he was not running away like she thought he would. Tensing as she approached, she prepared herself for a confrontation with the man. His own stance was tense, arms raised above him as thunder clouds became more prominent. The water that he was facing becoming choppy and aggressive.

“Who are you? What are you doing?” She asked, yelling over the winds. She used her iron cables to pierce the glass and flare out to attach her to the ceiling in fear of falling off.

His body did not move, nor did he give any indication of having heard her. As she prepared to yell even louder, in hopes of him hearing he spoke. His surprisingly soft voice cut through the wind and thunder. “My name is Perseus Jackson. For what I am doing?” He nodded towards encroaching storm, “I’m trying to stop Typhon.” He told her.

With his answer she finally faced what he was looking at, this so called ‘Typhon’. For a second, she had trouble comprehending exactly what she was looking at, only able to discern a thunderstorm that touched the water. But the closer she looked, the more she saw and the more she saw, the more she looked. Her mind was screaming at her to look away from the roiling mass approaching. Its ever-shifting faces, the aura it exuded along with its inhumane existence she felt coming from Typhon caused her to lose her lunch. 

The thing she witnessed caused her body to fail as her mind struggled to shift through the vicious aura. Her mind and body not accustomed to the godly energies at such a large scale. Her bending failed her as she started to fall over, only able to fall off the dome, nothing to truly stop her except for the ground down below. She was caught however, arms wrapped around her upper back as she fell before another came under the crook of her knees. Her body shook in the arms of her savior as her mind began the slow process adapting to the new energies present.

“I am sorry,” Perseus stated as he willed water up to them from the ocean before forcing it to take him towards the entrance to the arena. Where the largest concentration of people stood. “I have not been consistently on the surface for many millennia. I have forgotten that humans can not so directly be in the presence of powerful godly beings unless they are used to the energies.” 

The women continued to struggle involuntarily in his arms as he approached the crowd, along with the police keeping the citizen’s back. His approach did not go unnoticed by many. People took notice of the foreign man and the police chief in his arms. Some trying to push past the police, namely reporters who wanted the latest scoop on the individual that seemed to have crashed Amon’s big moment.

Perseus approached the officer who seemed to be the impromptu leader. At first the officer ignored and just tried to shoo him away to where medics could take care of the women in his arms. When he took an actual look at who was being held. Upon recognizing the Chief, the officer hastily took her still shaking form before he jumped back. His sudden movement catching the attention of nearby officers as they all tensed ready to spring to their fellow officer’s defense.

He looked at the impromptu leader for a second before shaking his head almost disappointedly. Turning around he walked towards the edge of the walk and jumped into the water, his body moving at speeds they have never seen before. They stared in the distance for a second, before with gaping mouths the storm that suddenly appeared was pulled away, in the direction that the man just went. The cloudy night sky leaving in a flourish to reveal bright stars and the glistening of the moon.

He summoned his father’s Trident, knowing that Riptide was not inherently powerful enough, nor strong enough to kill Typhon. He shot through the sea on a mission, knowing he only had one chance to pull this off if he wanted to end Typhon fast enough to save that city. The miles that separated the two were closed in an instant, Typhon having never messed with someone so fast or powerful.

The water around Perseus spun around him as he was pushed to even greater heights, the trident glowing all along its structure as with one last push he shot up through the water surpassing the speed of sound as his own personal storm coalesced behind him, infinitely easier to control and contain than one made by another powerful being like Typhon.

His flying form was struck by lightning, superheating the weapon as the energy crackled around it. Typhon was too late to sense the danger as the man bore a hole through his already burnt chest. Pain traveling through him as the wound was cauterized by the blazing trident at the same time the hole was made. A precursor for what was about to happen. As the giant fell to his knees Perseus thrust his hand forward and up, the ocean freezing as a perfectly formed iceberg shot from the now frozen sea. Right into the still smoking hole, the hole just enough for the tip to enter. That was all that was needed though, for the iceberg to keep going. A horrible stretching sound filling the air as skin was cracked and split as Ichor streamlined down the iceberg.

A howling pierced the sky as his heavy body pushed down onto the iceberg. Feebly he tried to drag himself off. Hands trying to grasp the slick surface, screams rendered from his mouth as the iceberg dug deeper and deeper, the hole stretching wider and wider as ichor started to pour from his mouth. 

Perseus raised his hand once more, the ice in front of Typhon raising above the frozen ground. A thin edged blade of ice sat in front of Typhon’s field of view, before with a grasp and pull of anger. The blade swung, such a clean cut upon the trapped figure did not register for several seconds. When it did though, his head was already sliding off his body. It landed on the iceberg that was still impaled upon his flesh. Rolling it came to a stop soon enough, before soon enough along with its body it too faded away.

With a rolling of his stiff shoulders, Perseus deformed the icy constructs. A soft smile now on his face as he destroyed the single biggest threat that the humans would hopefully ever come to face. He looked toward the city that was miles away and with a sigh he made his way to them. Hoping to help whoever happened to have starred to intensely, too deeply upon the storm and its inhabitant.

As he approached slowly, he allowed the city’s inhabitants time to prepare for his obvious approach. Freezing the sea hundreds of feet in front of him, therefore allowing them to know his pace and direction.

The closer he got, the more he was able to see. Seeing cars and blimps, along with skyscrapers and piers. Even a landmark that almost reminded him of the Statue of Liberty. “Wow,” he spoke quietly to himself. “This is like New York in the 1920’s.” Nostalgia rushed through him, even if he knew his entrance would be less than welcoming.

And as soon as he reached his destination, which was the front of the arena. He was met with resistance in the form of armored police vehicles, police, and blimps. Even further behind them were reporters and citizens.

A voice echoed over the distance via megaphone. “You are under arrest for the damage of public and private property, along with attacking and injuring Chief Beifong of the Police Force. Any action that threatens citizens or officers will allow officers to attack with lethal force! Do you understand?”

“Yes sir. I understand.” Perseus spoke loud enough for them to hear over the distance.

“The put your hands behind your head, turn around, and get on your knees.” The officer stated.

The officers that were awake when he crashed through the ceiling tensed imperceptibly. Not quite sure what this seemingly super strong water bender was capable of. Before with a sigh of relief the man did just that, put his hands on his head, turned around and dropped to his knees. Allowing the men to detain him successfully without any trouble…


	2. Becoming Relevant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseus becomes relevant. Tenzin is a wise, kind, hopeful old man. And a Ms. Beautiful is saved!

“Who are you?” The interrogator asked, trying to be intimidating to the man.

With a smirk he answered with another fake name, “Peter Johnson.” The interrogators eye visibly twitched before with the dignity he had left; he left the room. “How about you send in someone that isn’t on a power trip?” And just like that his call was answered within a few short moments. The officer that took the lady from him was there, along with an older bald man. “Great!” Perseus spoke up. “Now we can finally get started.”

The older man paused, probably concerned over his blatant disregard for the situation he was in. “Hmm, yes. Let us get started. To be respectful and civil I will start with my name. My name is Tenzin, I’m a Councilmen for the United Republic of Nations.” The now named Tenzin stated. “May I ask your name?”

Smiling at the older man’s respectful attitude, he answered the question. “My name is Perseus Jackson.” 

“Great, thank you for cooperating with us and not injuring any officers or civilians.” Tenzin stated to break the silence that quickly settled upon them.

“You’re welcome, but I didn’t come back to hurt anyone anyways.” He spoke getting straight to the point, evading the small talk. “I came back because I’m the only one that can help your people’s burden and don’t play coy, you know the ones whom I speak of. The ones who collapse shaking uncontrollably, you can’t wake them, nor can they convey their thoughts.”

“How did you know about them? Were you the cause?” Tenzin asked, not necessarily shaken, but wearier than he was moments ago. Perseus should not have known that information.

“I was not the cause. Whom I fought was though.” Perseus explained leaving it vague, so they would not be overwhelmed from all the information he was about to give them both.

“And who were you fighting?” The officer finally spoke up.

“Typhon.” Perseus answered back. “He’s the Father of Monsters.” 

“The Father of Monsters?” They both questioned, not necessarily denying Perseus’s claim. But they were not just going to believe him either.

“That is correct, though to be more specific. He is not the father of all monster’s, just most of them.” He stated matter of factly.

“Well, while that is intriguing. I would like to know how Typhon caused people to collapse?” Tenzin questioned; no doubt intrigued by Perseus’s claim. He compartmentalized though, realizing that the validity did not matter either way if the people could at least be helped.

“Yes, the big question. So, instead let me take if back to before the world as you know it even existed.” Perseus began, not trying to keep anything vague. He was sure that since Typhon’s escape and consequent defeat. Questioning eyes would travel to the surface, and many things from his past would resurface as well. Wondering who, or more accurately what, could kill Typhon. “Gods and goddesses existed and with them were people that knew of their existence and ones who didn’t.”

“There was a goddess that controlled the mists. She created it to spread over the mortal world, keeping mankind’s eyes ignorant to the gods around them along with allowing the gods to walk among men. She kept things in balance relatively speaking, though there were humans who’s mind, and body were strong and could handle the strain of looking upon gods.”

“There was a war though, that wiped out the pantheon, at least for the most part. A few good spirits, satyrs, and Pegasus’, me, and a singular god survived. Everything else was wiped out, including the goddess that controlled that mist.”

“With her death and the mist gone mortals were no longer shielded from the gods. And their minds could not fully comprehend the godly and ungodly beings. It would have been no issue if some Atlanteans, Pegasus, or even Hellhounds would have shown up. The mind would have slowly adapted to the minimal amount of god’s potent magic being around them.

“Instead though, Typhon showed up, one of the greatest adversaries the Olympians have ever faced. His presence alone if he were even a couple miles closer would have probably put everyone here into a coma and quite possibly killed a lot of you. Even then, when he was that far away, the ones who looked closely and saw his true form lost consciousness and motor functions.”

“Instead of allowing them to slowly become used to the godly energies and beings, they were thrust into it with no warning. Their minds and bodies not accustomed to the energies being exuded. As if instead of slightly dipping into a freezing pool, they were dropped into one from a hundred-foot cliff.”

Tenzin leaned back at the explanation as the officer finished writing down everything that was said. “So, you’re saying that the people of this city aren’t afflicted by some illness or disease? Or even an obtuse way of bending? They are just… how would you put it? Becoming accustomed to large amounts of energies that they aren’t used to.?” 

“That would be an apt conclusion. Though the process your people are going through is not exactly painless, it is mostly just uncomfortable.” Perseus explained. “Even though all of them should recover, I would still like to help ease all the people that have been affected by speeding up their healing process. If that would be okay?”

“Well, I can’t exactly ask for proof, now can I?” Tenzin said, leaning back as he stroked his beard. 

“Well…” Perseus began, “you really could. Just don’t hurt my horse.” 

Tenzin snapped forward. “What do you mean you can? And what hors-?” Tenzin asked before an ear piecing whistle blasted through the room. Perseus having brought his fingers to his lips as Tenzin rushed his questions.

The light clopping sound of a horse soon approached, followed by the steps of what they assumed were officers. The clopping stopped directly outside the door before an angry neigh was heard. Translating it Perseus laughed at what Blackjack was saying to the officers.

With a click of a lock being unlocked the door swung open revealing a seemingly scared officer. His posture was stiff as he stood in a salute. “Sir, we are sorry to inform you, but we could not stop the horse!” An angry neigh from the black figure behind him made the officer jump. “P-Pegasus sir!”

Tenzin sat shocked for a split second before getting up and approaching the officer and Pegasus. The officer stood still for a split second before moving away from the air bender and Pegasus. “I see, I see. Perseus, I do now believe you. Even my father never once mentioned Pegasus being in the spirit world. Although I am sorry to say that the city still believes you to be a criminal. I will put in a good world for you, but do not expect much. Someone will need to be blamed and if you did defeat Typhon then the only person to blame would be you. You should get off with no bending allowed with community service for the foreseeable future, then after that you can go do whatever you want to do.”

“Yes, I figured that would be the case. The gods were the same, always had to blame someone for something.” Perseus said lightly, not sounding too upset about that fact. Although he has honestly gotten over people’s need for someone to take the blame. Tenzin though was paying attention to Perseus’s word choice.

“For now, though, while your punishment has not been decided. Let us see to it that the people that have been affected by Typhon’s appearance swiftly recover. Please follow me and keep your head down, I would rather not attract too much attention to your presence as we make our way to the hospital.” Tenzin explained as they left the interrogation room, a frantic officer behind them as the clop of hooves followed them. 

“Sir, we can not just take him out of detainment. That is against protocol.” The officer tried to explain before Tenzin suddenly turned around.

“Do you believe it is alright to leave the people of this city in discomfort any longer than necessary? When your Chief is one of the ones in a coma?” Tenzin asked strongly, the officer flinched back from the serious question. 

“Y-yes!” The officer squeaked out before he saw the look on Tenzin’s face. “I mean no s-sir, I believe we should resolve this p-problem as soon as p-possible.” The officer uttered in fear of the Councilmen’s reaction.

'Serves you right, wuss!' Blackjack snorted to the officer, passing him, smacking him in the face with his tail.

“Never change, Blackjack. Never change!” Perseus said to his loyal Pegasus, amused by his attitude.

'I definitely won’t boss, especially if you have donuts!' He whinnied loudly, his mane shaking from perceived laughter.

“That does indeed sound good Blackjack, donuts sound amazing right now.” Perseus stated semi clueing Tenzin into what they were talking about.

“I would be happy to take both of you to an amazing donut place, but before that could you please help heal the people that were affected?” Tenzin pleaded, hoping that Perseus would not ask for anything excessive. Because no matter what first impressions told him of the man, he knew first impressions could be wrong.

“Yes, of course. I don’t go back on my word, so you won’t have to worry about me doing that.” Perseus explained to the man, calming him slightly as they made their way outside. Tenzin leading the way passed building, cars, and people. Though, most stopped and starred at the horse with wings walking passed them with, what looked like the man that was arrested less than a day ago. Along with Councilman Tenzin leading them toward the hospital.

Once they arrived Perseus spoke to Blackjack. “Alright buddy, I’m going to go help some people you can do whatever and I’ll call for you when I’m done.”  
That’s fine with me, though it looks like beard-man has something to say. The Pegasus spoke up. The surrounding people only hearing whinnies and neighs.

“Actually,” Tenzin started as he stepped closer to the two figures. “We are attracting a bit of attention; would you mind if he just went to the island just off the coast? That is where my family and I live. It shouldn’t be a problem if he goes there, and then once we’re done you can call him back and we can go get… donuts?” He questioned just to be sure that was what they wanted.  
That’s fine with me boss. Blackjack neighed.

Shrugging his shoulders Perseus looked to Tenzin. “Blackjack said that’s fine with him.” 

“Great, then shall we make our way inside?” Tenzin suggested, opening the door for Perseus to enter. Entering they were immediately greeted by patients. Hundreds of people lining the room, against walls, beds, even the floor. Every nook and cranny were filled with someone or something.

As Perseus stepped in, he saw there were a few people that seemed to be tied to beds and poles around the room, all clothed in black, although their face was visible. Deciding now wasn’t the time, he pushed it to the back of his mind to ask later. Raising his hands, he let his energy settle over the comatose and shaking patients. The calm, diluted energy spread over them. Combatting the oppressive aura that Typhon exuded. Relaxing their minds as well as their bodies, he stopped. The rustling bodies and frowning faces becoming replaced by calming dreams and restful sleep.

“I didn’t heal them, at least not completely.” Perseus started, not wanting to give Tenzin any false hope. “The energy that Typhon was releasing was oppressive and excessive. Now that I gave them some of my energy and in return took some of Typhons energy from them. It was a quick fix because I was here, If I wasn’t though, you might’ve been looking at people being in coma’s for months. Now though, it should only take a few weeks at most for people to start waking up. They should be fine now. Though you’ll have to keep watch of them, just in case.”

“Yes, I understand. Thank you for helping as much as you could. This city thanks you.” Tenzin stated, bowing to the man before him.

“There is no need to bow, I was just doing my job. And honestly that should be the last threat that this world will face from the Greek Pantheon.” Hopeful in his thought process. Tartarus was sealed for the time being, the only one in the world with an excessive amount of godly magic was him. And if he just spreads his aura slightly over everyone and everything people will become used to godly aura and won’t develop any adverse side affects to being around godly beings for brief periods of time. Problem solved.

“Well, now that is over with. We can go get some donuts!” Stepping back outside onto the relatively busy street, Perseus once again whistled an ear splitting, shrill sound.

'Donut time, boss?' Blackjack questioned from above, his from appearing rapidly. Neighing loudly as he did a corkscrew turn before shooting right down into the middle of the street.

Perseus saw exactly what was happening, the driver, startled by Blackjacks abrupt appearance swerved to avoid hitting the Pegasus. Pulling the other way, the driver over corrected. The pedestrians ran from the line of fire, except for one woman. Not moving away from the truck, but towards it! A child stood there crying looking for his mother, unaware of the danger he now faced. A woman was running toward him, the child stepping back not recognizing her. Tripping, he finally looked up, the women reaching him just as the vehicle started to flip. 

Their would-be death did not come to pass, however. Perseus had lunged the moment he saw the vehicle over-correct itself. The earth cracking under his feet and creating a long fracture running across the street as he did so. Bystanders stumbling from the unexpected shift. Landing in front of the women and child he raised his arms before catching the vehicle. The force arching his back, not expecting it to be so heavy. He took a step back before with a grunt he brought the vehicle down in front of him. Handprints indented the vehicle. The women and child behind him safe.

Turning around he crouched down to where the women was covering the child, hoping to save him with her body. Tapping her shoulder, he waited until she looked up. And his eyes widened a fraction when they did. She was a beautiful woman, that he had no doubt. Though he needed to check for injuries first, ogling, if at all, would have to be later.

“Are you alright, miss?” He questioned her now frozen form. The same thought in reverse travelling through her own head before she stopped anymore dangerous thoughts from surfacing.

“Oh, me? Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for saving me and this child.” She spoke to the man before they were interrupted by a frantic mother reuniting with her child. 

“Oh, my baby boy. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Approaching the two with her child in her arms she profusely thanked them both.

“You’re welcome ma’am.” Perseus said, the women he saved nodding and smiling as well. “Besides, it is my fault because of my Damn Horse!” He roared over the crowd causing his already anxious friend to become even more anxious for his horsey hide’s life.

'Boss, I’m sorry. Please don’t take away my donuts! I need them to live, they give me sustenance!' His Pegasus whinnied in abject horror at the thought of getting his precious donut privileges taken away.  
“Give me a reason not to take away your donut privileges?” The man questioned before he felt a soft hand land upon his shoulder. A soft giggle escaping the women as her other hand came up to cover her mouth. 

“I seem to be out of the loop. Your horse has donut privileges?” The women questioned. Clear curiosity only overshadowed by the silliness of the situation. Laughter prevalent in her voice.

“Yes, my horse. Or should I really say, my Pegasus has donut privileges. And he seems to not know how to keep them.” He told the women. No longer focused on Blackjack, but back on the women that he saved. The crowd dispersing as the conversation got weird and the drama lessened. 

She spoke, brushing her long hair behind her right ear. “A Pegasus, huh?”

“Yes. A Pegasus. He’s probably the… last one alive in this day and age.” He told the women, sadness in his voice. Knowing his friend could not fly with his own kind.

“Oh,” the women started. Catching onto his depressing tone. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, me too.” Perseus stated before he could go deeper into the metaphoric rabbit hole. 

“Yes, great save there Perseus! I do not believe I would have reacted in time to save Miss Sato and the young boy’s life.” Tenzin stated, coming closer as he waded through the now slowly dwindling crowd. “I am glad to see you are alright, Miss Sato.”

“Oh, please call me Asami! I do not deserve the same respect my father is given.” She told the Councilman. Becoming embarrassed from the questioning gaze of the man that saved her and the recognition of who she is from the crowd around her.

“Asami? Hmm, I’ve never heard a name like that before. Although to be honest, I haven’t heard a lot of names that I’ve come to hear recently.” The now named Perseus stated before turning to Asami fully. “If you don’t mind me asking, what does Asami mean?”

“Oh, no. My name doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a name!” She told him, uncertainness in her eyes after her not so stellar conversation piece. Thinking he might just leave after that, having been travelling with the councilman. Salvaging the situation, she asked a question of her own. “Perseus! What about your name? What does Perseus mean? It seems almost ancient, powerful.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong. Which one would you rather know though? The reason behind my name? Or the definition of it?” He questioned, a crooked smile to his face as he started to walk toward Blackjack, his acquaintances following along. Before Tenzin took the lead, taking them to the promised donut shop!

“Oh, I don’t get to know both?” She questioned, pouting as she walked with him. Although there was a slight skip to her step as she walked. Having nothing of importance to do she went with Perseus, Councilman Tenzin, and the Pegasus. The horse snickered at his boss over having caught another beautiful lady, giving his boss a side-eye glance as he was passed by.

“Not a word!” Perseus stated, before he once again turned his attention to Asami. “Now what will it be Asami, the definition? Or the reasoning behind my name?”

“Hmm,” she grinned. A catlike smile upon her face as she thought about it. “Well, I think the reason for your name would be more interesting than the definition.” She stated, final in her conclusion.

“Well, I would have to agree. Hopefully, you never learn the definition of my name anyway. It isn’t very nice. If the time ever comes though, I’ll be sure to let you know.” He told her somewhat cheekily, although he couldn’t completely hide the sadness within its depths. “So, anyways in the distant past there was a hero unlike any other. Not for the fact that he was greater than or stronger than the others. More specifically, his ending was different, better. He had a happy ending. That is why my name is Perseus, my mother knew my life would be tragic and horrible. So, she gave me that name in the hope that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel, my own happy ending.” 

“I see. That is rather interesting. And has your life been tragic and horrible?” Honestly intrigued as she has never heard of a hero named Perseus and the only heroes, she usually heard of were the Avatars.

“Yes,” Perseus stated. His tone drawing her in at the inconceivable loss and wanting only amplified by what must be years of aching. “It has.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m… I’m sure they’re in a better place now.” She tried to encourage, no doubt thinking it would help to some degree.

“No,” his tone took on an angrier. Almost feral tone, eyes shifting to almost black as storms raged within. “They aren’t! Not until that bastard’s head is at my feet.” His anger becoming palpable as the ground slightly started to shake before with a gentle nudge of his Pegasus the shaking stopped. “Yes, thank you Blackjack. Sorry Asami, Tenzin. I… let my emotions get the best of me.”

“No,” she gently started. This man already having shown that he is both compassionate, but also filled with a deep pain. “It is alright, I might not know what you’ve gone through. But I’ve had loss of my own. I know what it feels like to want revenge.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” He told her before he once again looked ahead. Noticing the donut shop that Tenzin was probably taking them to right up ahead. “There you go, Blackjack. Donuts up ahead!” His horse blurring past the two and Tenzin in a mad dash for his quote unquote ‘sustenance’. 

“It was nice meeting you Perseus, I’ll see you later Councilman Tenzin.” Asami stated before making a left toward a side street.

“Yes, nice seeing you as well Miss Sato. Give your father my regards.” Tenzin stated respectfully.

“Yeah, you too Asami. I hope to see you again!” Perseus told the young women as she left their company.

“Yes, that sounds great!” She yelled back before she made another turn. Finally leaving their vision.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know, Perseus I’ve been wondering. Why does it seem as if you are incredibly dense? As if nothing can pierce your skin?” Tenzin questioned, curious about the answer that he was sure to get.

“Well, you want the long story or the short story?” Perseus asked, his expression darkening slightly.

“Your reaction tells me the reason behind your inability to be harmed was not exactly… pleasant.” Tenzin began, a soft scowl on his face because of Perseus’s own darkening expression. “And I want to know what exactly happened in detail, but for now I would be happy with just the short explanation.”

“They dipped me in the River Styx, a river of the underworld which either kills you or grants invulnerability except for one place of your choosing on your body. A so-called mortal point. Anyways, my torturers dipped me in there thinking that I would die a painful death because all the people I knew and loved were dead. They thought that to have a mortal point you had to focus on something materialistic. I proved them wrong, revenge is a good enough motivator for the Styx’s blessing to take hold.” Perseus told him, a somber tone taking place over the once easy-going conversation.

“I understand, your will for revenge allowed the blessing to take hold?” Tenzin asked, just to clarify.

“Yes, that is true.” Perseus stated, “although I found that your mortal point can change over time.”

“Did you let go of your revenge then? You moved on?” Tenzin asked, already having a slight feeling on where this conversation was going.

“As if I would just give up or let go on my revenge, especially with what they did to me! I did more than kill them, I forced them to fade into the abyss. They will never come back, nor will they hurt anyone ever again.” Perseus stated, eyes changing as memories of blood and war flashed through his mind. “There is still one I have not made fade, though I will not mention his name. For names have power, his especially.”

“I see. Was it worth it then? To completely rid them from this world?” Tenzin asked imagining how many he has killed, made to ‘fade’ as he put it. 

“Do you think I killed humans?” Perseus asked seriously, for even he wasn’t okay with slaughtering everyone, even with his time in the pit.

“No… you have made it abundantly clear that what you kill is not from this world?” Tenzin questioned seriously, not wanting to have welcomed this city to the likes of a genocidal sociopath.  
A shuddering breath escaped him as the atrocities he committed came to his mind, torture and control. The Hero in the King’s home, waging war against the King’s throne.  
'It’s okay boss, you don’t have to keep going.' Blackjack whinnied to him, softly nudging his head.

“No, it is okay Blackjack. I need to explain myself, thank you though.” Perseus told Blackjack, softly rubbing his head. “I killed gods and titans alike, monsters as well as a primordial or two. Although for those two I was not in The Pit.”

“What is a primordial and what is The Pit?” Tenzin questioned the odd term. Never having heard it before but believing it to be more important than gods or titans.

“A primordial would be a personification of a force of nature, thing or object.” Perseus explained, “like Gaea or Pontus. Both are now faded; one was the primordial of the earth while the other was the primordial of the ocean. The Pit however is the monsters, gods, and titans’ prison. Something no mortal could survive.”

“Thank you for taking time to explain this to me.” Tenzin said, seeing it was already late. The sun was setting in the distance and he was on the other side of the city. It would be late before he got back. “How about you come with me to my home? There you will be treated well and no-one of importance will bother you there.”

“I am sorry, but I can’t allow that to happen.” Perseus stated, “It is dangerous for me to be anywhere populated while I sleep.”

“Oh, may I ask why?” Tenzin asked carefully, not wanting to demand he go with him. At the same time also not wanting to just let him roam freely.

“No,” Perseus spoke over the now tense table. “You may not. Come on Blackjack, drop me off in the middle of the ocean please.”

'You got it boss! Thanks for the donuts!' Blackjack said to him, trying to keep his thoughts happy, not wanting to think of why his boss must always be alone.

“Thanks Blackjack, goodbye Tenzin. How about I stop by your home tomorrow?” Perseus asked, hoping to placate the reasonable air bender. 

“That would be most appreciated Perseus. I will await your arrival tomorrow morning.” Tenzin stated to the man as they sped off into the sky…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perseus can help where others can not. Also, in case ya'll didn't realize the citizens weren't freaking out over the so-so criminal because he was with Tenzin. That is about it!


End file.
